Need You Now
by ElectricEuphonium
Summary: I have never written a Brewie storie before, so I thought I'd give it a try. Brian is kicked out of the house, and Stewie is left alone and sad.


Need you now.

Song credit goes to Lady Antebellum.

I don't own Family Guy or any other associated companys/programs.

Stewie knew that they were busted when he saw the door opening and the flooding of bright lights. Then, it was like a dam broke. A string of ohmygods, and whatareyoudoings echoed as Lois and Peter yelled at Brian. Then, they said it.

"We want you out of this house, this instant!"

Brian felt the shock hit his gut, but just ran. Ran away from the only people that loved him. Ran away from the kid who had touched his lips to his. He ran, and didn't stop until he hit a dark alley next to an alcohol store, his previous home. He curled up into a ball, wondering if he would ever see the Griffins again.

Stewie looked out the door at the dog as he was running. He turned and pointed at Lois. "YOU! This is all YOUR doing!" Stewie choked back tears. "My one friend in this world and you had to make him leave! You know what? Go to hell, you bitch!" Stewie ran upstairs to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Brian looked up at the dark sky, hard to see with tears blurring his eyes. Stewie did the same, and even though they couldn't see each other, they gazed at the stars, almost as if they could see each other in the stars reflections.

_Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor_

_Reaching for the phone, 'cause I can't fight it anymore_

Stewie looked over the scrapbook that contained his pictures of him and Brian. All of the memories that they had shared..and now he may never see him again.

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

Stewie looked out the window again, looking for a sign, for anything. He let out a chocked sob. "Brian…"

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone_

_And I need you now_

_said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control and I need you now_

_and I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now_

Brian held a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand as he went back into the alley. He opened it up and sighed. Was he really going back to this? The dog with the 5 O'clock shadow and the drinking problem? Oh well, everyone who loved him was gone, who gives a shit.

_another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door_

Brian took a swig from the bottle and stared at the opening to the alley. Was he really expecting Stewie to just magically show up? He scoffed and took another drink.

_wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_

_and I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_for me it happens all the time_

Brian looked up to the sky and sighed. "Stewie.."

_it's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

_said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

_and I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now_

Stewie had had enough of this. He rushed outside and ran to where he knew Brian would be. His lungs were aching, his legs were on fire, but he didn't stop. He rounded the corner and stopped when he saw Brian. He slowly walked toward him.

'_cause I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all_

Brian looked up and his eyes opened in shock. "Stewie..how did you.." "I knew that you would be here, Brian. This is where we found you." Brian smiled as Stewie sat down next to him. "Brian, listen. I don't care what they say. I don't care if we have to carry out our relationship in secret. What they say doesn't matter to me, and it sure as hell shouldn't matter to them what makes you happy." Brian sighed. "Look, Stewie, it's just not right. So we should just-"his lips were trapped by Stewie touching his to them. Brian tried to resist, but soon found himself melting as he kissed back aggressively. They soon broke apart. Brian opened his mouth to talk, but decided to just stay quiet for now. Stewie buried his head into Brian's fur and soon was asleep. Brian decided to just rest and get this figured out in the morning.

Then again, he doesn't have to

_Ohh, baby, I need you now._

End.


End file.
